rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Behemoth
Behemoth (bəˈhiːməθ; рус.— Бехемот) — польская блэк-метал-группа, образованная в октябре 1991 года в Гданьске, выступавшая до 1992 года под названием Бафомет (Baphomet). В начале своего музыкального пути стиль группы классифицировался как блэк-метал, а потом, с 1994 года, появилась языческая составляющая и широко использовалась в записях акустическая гитара. С 1999 года группа начала вносить в свою музыку значительные элементы дэт-метала, отказавшись от языческой темы и привнеся в свою лирику тематику сатанизма, оккультизма, мифологии Ближнего Востока, а также идеологии Алистера Кроули. Behemoth сыграли большую роль в развитии сцены экстремального метала в Польше, вместе с такими группами как Vader, Graveland и Sacrilegium. Лидером группы непрерывно с 1991 года является главный композитор и автор текстов Адам «Nergal» Дарский. Он также является менеджером группы, находится в руководстве агентства New Aeon. Различного рода статьи о группе были опубликованы в изданиях, таких как Kerrang!, LA Weekly, The New York Times, Revolver. По версии издания Decibel Magazine, в рейтинге Адам «Нергал» Дарски оказался на 17 месте в «Top 20 Death Metal Guitarists» (т. н. «20 лучших гитаристов Death Metal»). В команде много лет работают: *Томаш «Грааль» Данилович — автор обложек альбомов и графики *Аркадиуш «Мальта» Мальчевский — звукоинженер *Мацей «Мантикор» Груша — член Общества New Aeon, вебмастер behemoth.pl *Борис «Hatefrost» Калужный — администратор MySpace *Кшиштоф «Садо» Садовский — фотограф *Кшиштоф Азаревич — оккультист, поэт, автор песен и основной консультант Во время концерта участники группы выступают в характерном черно-белом гриме (корпспэйнт) и костюмах. История группы 'Формирование, ранние годы и Sventevith (1991—1996)' Группа была создана в 1991 году в Гданьске, по инициативе тогдашнего 14-летнего Адама Дарского и thumb|302px|Адам «Nergal» Дарский — вокал и гитара Behemoth15-летнего Адама Мурашко, играющего на барабанах. Выступали они под псевдонимами, соответственно, «Holocausto» и «Sodomizer». Сами музыканты встретились в 1987, когда, ещё будучи детьми, на почве увлечения музыкой таких групп, как Kat, ВСТ, Kiss, Metallica, Poison и Perfect стали друзьями и мечтали о создании группы. Первая попытка состоялась в подвалах поблизости начальной школы, где благодаря местным группам они получили в распоряжение ударные для Мурашко; Дарски получил свою гитару в качестве подарка от отца в 8 лет. Первую барабанную установку купили несколько лет спустя. До 1992 группа существовала под названием «Бафомет». Первый релиз под названием «Endless Damnation» был записан весной в подвале Гданьской гимназии № 12, с участием гитариста и басиста Адама «Desecrator» Малиновского. Вскоре после этого, группа пробовалась в муниципальном Доме культуры, а затем в своей комнате в приморском районе Гданьска. Behemoth как дуэт «Нергал» (ранее «Holocausto») и «Ваал» (бывший «Sodomizer») в том же году сделал следующее демо — «The Return of the Northern Moon». «Rob Darken» (группа Graveland) сделал партии клавишных. Демо было записано в Warrior Studio в Гдыне. Альбом «The Return of the Northern Moon» был выпущен в начале 1993 польским лейблом Pagan Records, а два года спустя Last Epitaph выпустил его на виниле тиражом в 500 экземпляров. В том же году к группе присоединились бас-гитарист «Baeon von Orcus» и гитарист «Frost». В декабре 1993 было записано третье демо «... From The Pagan Vastlands». Демо было выпущено в 1995 году Pagan Records, через год на CD в США (лейблом Wild Rags) и Европе (лейблом Nazgul's Eyrie). Выпуск третьего демо привёл к подписанию контракта с итальянской звукозаписывающей компанией Enthropy Records. В 1994, по приглашению группы Mastiphal, «Нергал» сыграл на барабанах на альбоме Nocturnal Landscape. Однако в июле 1994 группа работала в студии над материалом для мини-альбома с предварительным названием «Moonspell Rites». Альбом в конечном итоге стал называться «And the Forests Dream Eternally» и был выпущен в тот же год Enthropy Records. Опять же, как дуэт «Нергал» и «Ваал», в декабре 1994 года, записали и лейбл Pagan Records выпустил первый альбом «Sventevith (Storming Near the Baltic)», совместно с клавишником Cezarem "Cezar" Augustynowiczem, основателем группы Christ Agony. «Seventevith» годом позже был выпущен компакт-диском на лейбле Enthropy Records. На альбом в первую очередь вдохновили языческие верования, обложка альбома — работа David Tierre (Dark Arts). Альбом был хорошо принят фанатами и критиками, в результате чего был заключён контракт с немецким лейблом Solistitium Records ещё на два полноценных альбома. 'Grom, Pandemonic Incantations, Satanica и Thelema.6 (1996—2003)' thumb|286px|Томаш «Orion» Врублевский — бас-гитара«Grom», первый альбом на новом лейбле, был выпущен в Польше Atratus Music в 1996 году, а записан был в декабре 1995 года. Обложка альбома украшена работой David Tierre (Dark Arts). Альбом записан в пограничном стиле между трэш- и блэк-металом, там также имеется женский вокал. На альбоме две песни на польском языке: «Grom» и «Lasy Pomorza». В том же году, лидер группы «Нергал» начал своё обучение в Университете Гданьска на факультете филологии и истории. Однако это не помешало выпуску ещё одного альбома, названного «Pandemonic Incantations», в конце августа. Альбом был выпущен лейблами Novum Vox Mortis и Solistitium Records 2 марта 1998 года, а год спустя на итальянском лейбле Avantgarde Music. Обложка альбома и макет делается в сотрудничестве с «Marquisem», также был создан новый логотип для группы. Это был успех, в результате чего был заключён контракт с лейблом «Avantgarde Music». На альбоме была песня, озаглавленная «Chwala Mordercom Wojciecha», текст которой представляет собой реакцию на празднование 1000-летия Гданьска. В результате раскола группу покинул «Мефисто» и в 1998 году в составе группы утвердился барабанщик «Inferno» (группа Azarath). 25 октября 1999 Avantgarde Music Label выпустил ещё один альбом группы «Satanica», записанный в студии Starcraft Stimulations (SS) на 60 дорожках. В песне «Decade Of Θerion» с этого альбома появляется фраза из телемитского ритуала «красного рубина» AПO ПANTOΣ KAKOΔAIMONOΣ, в свободном переводе означает защиту от вызываемых духов. Вскоре после выпуска альбома (в 1999 году) группа играла его несколько раз, в том числе в туре по Франции, Испании и Англии, вместе с такими группами, как Deicide (США), Rotting Christ (Греция), Ancient Rites (Бельгия) и Satyricon (Норвегия). В 2000 году усилиями Metal Mind Productions группа выпустила на VHS концертную запись «Live Eschaton: The Art of Rebellion», записанную на концерте в Кракове 27 апреля 2000 г. И уже в августе в Люблине в сотрудничестве с поэтом и переводчиком Кшиштофом Азаревичем был выпущен новый альбом «Thelema.6». Альбом включал трек «Inauguration Of Scorpio Dome», вдохновлённый фильмом Кеннета Гнев «Lucifer Rising» 1972 года, и трек «Vinvm Sabbati» со ссылкой на формулу магического «Zos Kia Cultus» Остина Османа. Издатель в США был Olympic Records, в России — Irond Productions. Группа также подписала контракт с бразильской рекорд-компанией Moira Records. Также состоялось концертное турне, где Behemoth выступали с такими группами как Morbid Angel, The Crown, Dying Fetus. Летом 2001 года «Нергал» под псевдонимом «Nick Wolverine» пел и играл на бас-гитаре для группы The Wolverines. Там он и познакомился с фотографом Кшиштофом Садовским. В том же году в качестве перкуссиониста он присоединился к команде Behemoth на фестивалях Wacken Open Air (с такими группами, как Annihilator, Arch Enemy, Dark Tranquillity, Helloween, Jag Panzer, Kamelot, Lacuna Coil), Metalfest в Познани (с группой Napalm Death) и Мистик Фестивале (в том числе скандинавские группы Mayhem и Children of Bodom), а осенью группа была хедлайнером европейского тура вместе с группами Carpathian Forest и Khold. Кроме того, в ноябре того же года принимали участие в польском фестивале Thrash'em с группами Vader, Lux Occulta, Sceptic, Hate, и бразильской группой Krisiun. В 2002 группа начала работу над альбомом, озаглавленным как «Zos Kia Cultus (Here and Beyond)». Новому альбому предшествовал EP «Antichristian Phenomenon», выпущенный усилиями Avantgarde Music. На этом мини-альбоме были песни «Carnage» из репертуара Mayhem и «Day Of Suffering» группы Morbid Angel. В том же году усилиями Metal Mind Productions был выпущен DVD (взамен VHS) «Live Eschaton: The Art of Rebellion». Летом этого года в Hendrix Studio в Люблине, записав 700 часов материала, группа сделала альбом «Zos Kia Cultus (Here and Beyond)». При записи этого альбома впервые были применены семиструнные электрогитары. На альбоме отчётливо слышится фирменный стиль ударника группы «Inferno». В песне «As Above So Below» был использован рифф из начала песни «Cursed Angel of Doom» с демо «Endless Damnation». Был снят за £ 4000 клип на песню «As Above So Below». В поддержку альбома состоялось европейское турне, в том числе в Италии и странах Скандинавии. 'Zos Kia Cultus, Demigod и The Apostasy (2003—2009)' 11 марта 2003, альбом «Zos Kia Cultus» через Century Media Records был выпущен в США. В thumb|294px|Патрик «Сет» Штибер со своей знаменитой гитарой «in very bad condition». Выступление на фестивале Rockstar Energy Mayhem 8 августа 2009поддержку альбома было запущено турне с группами Deicide, Amon Amarth и Revenge. Behemoth по приглашению Глена Данцига также играли на фестивале для чернокожего населения в США, исполняя вместе с Opeth, Nile и Superjoint Ritual. 14 сентября того же года группа выпустила EP «Conjuration», содержащий, среди прочего интерпретации песен групп Nine Inch Nails (песня «Wish») и Venom (песня «Welcome to Hell»). Группа подписала контракт с шведским лейблом Regain Records, на котором в 2004 группа опубликовала хорошо принятый критиками и любителями альбом «Demigod». В том же году, «Inferno» записал с группой Witchmaster два альбома, и вскоре покинул группу, сосредоточив внимание на деятельности в группе Behemoth. В 2004, незадолго до выхода альбома «Demigod» группу покинул гитарист «Havoc», посвятив себя группе Blindead. Врублевский таким образом, стал полноправным членом команды. 25 октября усилиями Regain Records проводится турне по Европе, Соединенным Штатам и Южной Америке. Альбом включает: *«Before The Aeons Came» — вдохновленный драмой «Atlanta in Calydon» *«Slaves Shall Serve» — название происходит от книги «The Book of the Law» Алистера Кроули *«The Reign Ov Shemsu-Hor» — «From the Ashes of the Angels. The Forbidden Legacy of a Fallen Race» британского писателя Эндрю Коллинза В помощь альбому «Demigod» были сняты два музыкальных клипа: первый на песню «Conquer All» (он также появился в расширенном издании альбома Demigod в 2005 году) и второй на песню «Slaves Shall Serve», отцензуренная версия которого была показана на американском музыкальном канале MTV. В 2005 году был выпущен EP под тем же названием «Slaves Shall Serve». Альбом был выпущен 20 октября лейблом Regain Records тиражом 3000 дисков в Европе и США, Century Media выпустила ещё 5000 штук. 6 августа 2004 года усилиями Regain Records был выпущен первый DVD под названием «Crush.Fukk.Create: Requiem for Generation Armageddon», содержащий записи с концертов фестиваля Mystic 2001 и фестиваля Party.San Open Air в Германии. Дело увенчалось серией концертов по всему миру, в том числе в США, Европе, Австралии, Израиле и Греции, где группа выступила с такими группами, как Supreme Lord, Ragnarok, King Diamond, Nile и т. д. Только в США продано 35000 копий диска «Demigod». thumb|360px|Ударник Inferno, 2003 год. Группа славится своим фирменным звучанием ударных10 июля 2006 года выпускается ограниченным тиражом в 10000 штук компиляция под названием «Demonica», в том числе ранние демо-треки и не издававшиеся песни. 11 декабря того же года группа основалась в студии звукозаписи Гданьска RG Studio, запись завершилась в апреле следующего года, а на сайте YouTube на официальной странице группы каждые несколько недель выкладывались видеозаписи работы над альбомом. Результат работы музыкантов был выпущен в 2007 году усилиями Regain Records — альбом «The Apostasy» (название альбома не относится к термину «Апостасия»). Над песней «Inner Sanctum» трудились джазовый пианист Лешек Моздзер и вокалист Уоррел Дан (группа «Nevermore»). Для производства альбома также работала духовая секция (труба, рог, тромбон) и хор. Фотографии для альбома сделал Кшиштоф «Садо» Садковский во время фото-сессии в Мальборке. Был снят клип на песню «Prometherion». Тема этой песни была навеяна драмой «Prometheus Unbound» за авторством Перси Биши Шелли. Альбом стал самым популярным за всю историю группы. The Apostasy был сыгран на концертах в США в рамках фестиваля Ozzfest, с участием таких артистов, как Lamb of God, Hatebreed, Ozzy Osbourne, DevilDriver, Nile, Static-X и Lordi. 15 августа непосредственно перед концертом, в рамках фестиваля, лидер группы «Нергал» отправился давать уроки игры на гитаре, представив ранние и новые записи, включающие «Summoning of the Ancient Ones», «Conquer All» и «Demigod». 11 января 2008 года группа объявила о подписании контракта с звукозаписывающим лейблом Nuclear Blast (выпуск для Европы) и Metal Blade Records (выпустивших альбомы для США таких групп как Dimmu Borgir, Manowar, или Hypocrisy). В том же году группа объявила о начале работы над новым студийным альбомом и DVD. 28 и 29 января прошли съёмки клипа на песню «At The Left Hand Ov God» из альбома «The Apostasy». В апреле того же года Behemoth посетили с концертами двадцать четыре города в Соединенных Штатах и Канаде, с группами Dimmu Borgir и Keep Of Kalessin в продвижение альбома, который был продан по всему миру тиражом 70 000 экземпляров. В июне 2008 года усилиями Mystic был переиздан альбом «The Apostasy» с дополнительным DVD, содержащий, среди прочего, видео-обзор процесса записи альбома. В сентябре того же года видео на песню «At The Left Hand Ov God» было номинировано на польском фестивале в категории за лучшую режиссуру, лучший монтаж и получило гран-при за лучший клип. В октябре 2008 года группа выпустила свой первый концертный альбом «At The Arena ov Aion - Live Apostasy». 11 ноября был выпущен EP «EΣXHATON». 'Evangelion и The Satanist (с 2009)' Альбом Evangelion был выпущен 7 августа 2009 года лейблом Nuclear Blast Records в Европе, лейблом Mystic Production в Польше, 11 августа 2009 усилиями Metal Blade Records в США. Альбом был выпущен также как диджипак с сопровождающим DVD, содержащим закулисные видео- и фото-материалы. В качестве содействия альбому было снято видео на песню «Ov Fire And The Void». Премьера видео состоялась 6 августа 2009 года. Через день после премьеры видео было удалено с Youtube. Отцензуренная версия была опубликована в тот же день. Оригинальная версия видео была размещена на официальном сайте Metal Blade Records и на портале Onet.pl. Альбом дебютировал на 56 месте в Billboard 200. В США в продажу поступили 8 500 экземпляров альбома в неделю релиза. Ранее «Нергал» рассказал про новый альбом: Десятый по счету студийный альбом Behemoth вышел в 2014 году. Новый альбом получил название The Satanist. The Satanist в Европе вышел на лейбле Nuclear Blast, в Северной Америке на Metal Blade. Диск записан в студии Hertz в Белостоке с помощью братьев Веславских и Даниеля Бергстранда. 21 мая 2014 года во время концерта в Екатеринбурге группа была задержана сотрудниками полиции по подозрению в нарушении визового режима. На следующий день суд вынес постановление о депортации группы из России. Основанием послужило то, что у членов группы была оформлена деловая виза, тогда как поездки с культурными целями подразумевают оформление гуманитарной визы. Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Адам «Nergal» Дарский — вокал, ведущая гитара, акустическая гитара, синтезатор, thumb|288px|Behemoth записывают альбом Apostasy в Гданьске. Слева направо: лидер группы Адам Дарский, звукоинженер Аркадиуш Мальчевский, и барабанщик Збигнев Роберт Проминьскийпрограммирование *Томаш «Orion» Врублевский — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал *Збигнев Роберт «Inferno» Проминьский — ударные *Патрик Доминик «Seth» Штибер — ритм-гитара, бэк-вокал 'Бывшие участники' *Лешек «Les L.Kaos» Дзегельвский — гитара, бас-гитара (Hell-Born, Damnation) *Адам «Desecrator» Малиновский — гитара, бас-гитара *Рафал «Frost / Browar» Брауэр (1993) — бас-гитара *«Mafisto» (1997—1999) — бас-гитара *«Orcus» — бас-гитара *Мартин «Novy» Новак (1999—2002) — бас-гитара *Матеуш Мавриций «Havok» Смежхальский (1999—2003) — гитара *Адам «Baal Ravenlock» Мурашко (1992—1996) — ударные (Hell-Born, Damnation) Дискография 'Демозаписи' *1992 — Endless Damnation thumb|306px|Гитары «Нергала» и «Сета» *1992 — The Return of the Northern Moon *1993 — ...From the Pagan Vastlands 'Студийные альбомы' *1995 — Sventevith (Storming Near the Baltic) *1996 — Grom *1998 — Pandemonic Incantations *1999 — Satanica *2000 — Thelema.6 *2002 — Zos Kia Cultus (Here and Beyond) *2004 — Demigod *2007 — The Apostasy thumb|328px|«Bass rack» бас-гитариста «Ориона» *2009 — Evangelion *2014 — The Satanist 'Мини-альбомы' *1993 — And the Forests Dream Eternally *1997 — Bewitching the Pomerania *2001 — Antichristian Phenomenon *2003 — Conjuration *2006 — Slaves Shall Serve *2008 — Ezkaton 'Концертные альбомы' *2008 — At The Arena Ov Aion — Live Apostasy thumb|326px|Подготовка к началу фестиваля Ozzfest 'Компиляции и переиздания' *1994 — And the Forests Dream Eternally/Forbidden Spaces *1998 — Chaotica — The Essence Of The Underworld CD 1: Storms To Unleash *1998 — Chaotica — The Essence Of The Underworld CD 2: Thunders To Erupt *2002 — Historica *2006 — Demonica *2011 — Abyssus Abyssum Invocat 'Трибьюты и каверы' *1998 — Czarne zastępy — W hołdzie KAT *2002 — Originators of Northern Darkness — A Tribute to Mayhem *2002 — Tyrants From the Abyss — A Tribute to Morbid Angel 'DVD' *2002 — Live Eschaton: The Art of Rebellion *2004 — Crush.Fukk.Create: Requiem for Generation Armageddon Видеография *1999 — Decade Of Θerion *2000 — Christians to the Lions *2002 — As Above So Below *2004 — Conquer All *2005 — Slaves Shall Serve *2007 — Prometherion *2008 — At The Left Hand Ov God *2008 — Inner Sanctum *2009 — Ov Fire And The Void *2010 — Alas, Lord Is Upon Me *2011 — Lucifer *2013 — Blow Your Trumpets Gabriel *2014 — Ora Pro Nobis Lucifer Символика Behemoth в своей работе широко использует символы антихристианства, оккультизма и мифологии thumb|314px|В качестве части сценографии использован штатив, сделанный в виде гексаграммы ТелемыБлижнего Востока. В концерте, в качестве части сценографии, команды использовали штатив сделанный как гексаграмма Телемы по Алистеру Кроули — символ макромира (шесть рук соответствуют Сатурну, Юпитеру, Марсу, Венере, Солнцу и Луне), он также появится на одежде времени выпуска альбома «The Apostasy». На этом диске также появляется Пазузу, демон шумерской мифологии, в песне под тем же названием. Обложка относится к индусской богине времени и смерти Кали, скульптуры создал для публикации изображений в Томас «Грааль» Данилович, основанный на идее лидера группы «Нергала». Новый логотип учреждения Aeon Musick видна звезда, символизирущая магию хаоса, и в его верхней части мистическая птица Феникс. Команда использовала в течение короткого времени образ анти-христианского Бога Бафомета. Он изображён на обложке альбома Zos Kia Cultus. По поводу оформления альбома Адам «Нергал» Дарский сказал следующее: Интересные факты *В песне «Decade Of Θerion» с альбома Satanica появляется фраза из телемитского ритуала «красного рубина» AПO ПANTOΣ KAKOΔAIMONOΣ, в свободном переводе означающая защиту от вызываемых духов. *Некоторые альбомы группы первоначально должны были быть названы следующим образом: **Demigod — The Nephilim Rising **CRush.fUKK.CReate: Requiem for Generation Armageddon — Crush, Kill, Destroy, SWAG **Thelema.6 — Thelema.6 Inc. **Satanica — Ars Satanica **And the Forests Dream Eternally — Moonspell Rites **...From the Pagan Vastlands — True Horned Sodomy *На «Zos Kia Cultus», в композиции «Here and Beyond» был использован рифф, открывающий "Cursed Angel of Doom" из демо Endless Damnation. *На «And the Forests Dream Eternally» оказалась композиция «Pure Evil and Hate», запись которой должна была быть трибьютом Bathory, но Адам Дарский сыграл её так хорошо, что многие сочли, что эта композиция с какой-то очень старой записи группы. После издания «And the Forests...» Нергал получал письма, в которых спрашивали о возможности получения этого демо Bathory, на котором есть композиция «Pure Evil and Hate». *4—11 октября 1996 в варшавском клубе «Remonc» состоялся единственный концерт Behemoth в качестве польской промоуции к релизу "Grom". Также это был последний концерт с участием Baala Ravenlocka в составе группы. *На «Antichristian Phenomenon» оказалась композиция «Malice», полностью автором которой является Havoc (бывший гитарист Behemoth). *В тексте «Here and Beyond» содержится шифр. Некоторые буквы (написанные крупным шрифтом) в тексте «Here and Beyond (Tytanic Turn ov Time)» складываются в слова: MAGICK, FREEDOM, ART. *Во время записи композиции «Day of Suffering» из репертуара Morbid Angel, Инферно был заменён Adam Sierżęg (из группы Lost Soul). Эта композиция оказалась на выпущенном в 2001 году EP «Antichristian Phenomenon». Поводом стала сломанная рука. *На Thelema.6 в композиции Pan Satyros второе соло сыграно Randy (братом Мацея «Мантикор» Груши, администратора официального форума Behemoth). *На EP «Antichristian Phenomenon» есть cover «Sathanas» легендарных Sarcofago, в конце которого Nergal кричит: «Venom rządzi, deptaj krzyże!» (Venom решает, топчи кресты!) *В мае 1999 года Нергал пошёл на репетицию подпольной группы Decus (старая группа Havoc'a, которая когда-то играла death metal, и позже black). Целью визита была вербовка барабанщика, а в конце концов завербован был гитарист Havoс. *Фото козла, голову которого можно лицезреть на обложке «Zos Kia Cultus», сделал Maurycy Śmierzchalski (Studio Frame), отец Mateusza Havoka Śmierzchalskiego - бывшего гитариста Behemoth (1999—2003). *Во многих городах России концерты группы были отменены в связи с заявлениями православных организаций, ссылающихся на статью 148 УК РФ («оскорбление чувств верующих»). Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы Польши Категория:Группы блэк-метала Категория:Группы блэк-дэт-метала Категория:Группы дэт-метала Категория:Группы брутального дэт-метала Категория:Группы дум-метала Категория:Группы экстремального метала Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы грайндкора Категория:Группы мелодичного дэт-метал Категория:Группы пейган-метала Категория:Группы прогрессивного металла Категория:Группы техничного дэт-метала Категория:Группы трэш-метала Категория:Коллективы из Гданьска Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы поющие на польском языке Категория:Группы шок-рока